


Perdición

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Estás harta de los prejuicios. De que solo te vean como una chica guapa que lo tiene todo en la vida, que lo tiene fácil. No es así. Se burlan, te miran por encima del hombro. Nadie te entiende.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley





	Perdición

Estás harta de los prejuicios. De que solo te vean como una chica guapa que lo tiene todo en la vida, que lo tiene fácil. No es así. Se burlan, te miran por encima del hombro. Nadie te entiende. Piensan que tu acento apesta (como el queso) y que deberías volver a tu país.

No. No debes dejar que te domine el miedo. Debes ser más fuerte que ellos.

Pero no siempre puedes serlo, porque ellos son más. Muchos más.

A veces te escondes entre las sombras y comienzas a llorar desconsoladamente. No soportas más el desprecio que algunas personas te tienen solo por ser diferente. Tener sangre veela puede ser una bendición o una condena. Para ti es ambas cosas: estás orgullosa de tus raíces, pero te gustaría ser más normal.

Sin embargo, no todo son espinas en este jardín. Hay alguien, un compañero —Bill Weasley—, que siempre te saca una sonrisa, aunque él no sepa qué te pasa o si tienes un mal día. Siempre que lo ves, no puedes evitar sonreír.

Y te gusta.

Estás en tu rincón favorito para desahogar las penas. Te encuentra, no sabes cómo, y te dedica la mejor de sus sonrisas. Ni siquiera pregunta qué ocurre cuando te dice:

—Me apetece un helado de jengibre y arándanos, por lo que voy a estar un rato en Florean Fortescue… —insinúa y se marcha de inmediato sin esperar respuesta.

Arrugas la nariz pensando que esos dos sabores son un poco extraños para estar juntos, pero quién eres tú para juzgar el gusto de cada uno. Te enjugas las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y piensas un poco en si ir al lugar o no.

Hay un manto cobrizo y dorado por las calles de Londres, pero sobre todo en el Callejón Diagon. Te abotonas bien el abrigo y aprietas un poco más la bufanda atada a tu cuello. Hueles a castañas asadas y a madera quemada de alguna chimenea. El otoño es tu estación favorita del año por este tipo de cosas. Lo que te resulta inquietante es que el único chico interesante que conozcas prefiera tomarse un helado que un té bien calentito.

Entras en la heladería lo más disimuladamente posible y lo buscas con la mirada. Por el rabillo del ojo ves que está en una esquina con una enorme copa de helado con los dos sabores que te ha mencionado un rato atrás y una sonrisa infantil mientras se mete una cucharada enorme a la boca. Te recuerda a tu primo Gustav cuando vais a la feria.

Te acercas y sus ojos azules se clavan en ti como si fuesen la primera vez que te ven. Te sonrojas. Te ofrece sentarte en el asiento que tiene delante de él, con la cucharilla del helado aún metida en la boca. Te resulta tan vulgar como encantador ese gesto. Tras quitarte el abrigo y la bufanda, te acomodas en el asiento que te ha indicado.

—¿Quieres? —pregunta, acercándote ligeramente su copa de helado; justo en ese momento te percatas que tiene un pegote de nata montada en la punta de la nariz y no puedes evitar soltar una carcajada.

—No, _ggasias_ —le respondes, reprimiendo una carcajada.

—Ya sé lo que estás pensando—dice divertido—. ¿Cómo es que me tomo un helado en vez de un chocolate caliente? Pues verás, todo es cuestión de que si comes cosas frías, sentirás mucho menos frío del que hay afuera. Es todo mental.

—Entiendo —dices asintiendo—. _Pego_ no me _gueía_ de eso.

—¿No?

Niegas y sacas tu pañuelo, que lo acercas y le limpias la nata con delicadeza de su nariz.

—Si lo hubieses humedecido con la lengua, me hubieses obligado a llamarte mamá sin remedio.

Te carcajeas.

—Es una verdad universalmente reconocida que si una mujer le limpia la cara con saliva a alguien se convierte inmediatamente en una madre. Aunque no lo sea.

Te tapas la boca, sofocando otra carcajada.

—Bueno, al menos te he hecho reír.

Lo miras, ahora un poco más seria.

—¿ _Pog_ qué te _pogtas_ tan bien conmigo? Apenas hemos _convegsado_ estas semanas…

—¿Y por qué debería portarme mal? ¿Acaso eso es lo que quieres? Porque si es así…

—No, _pego_ todos se _guíen_ de mí. Piensan que soy una _enggeída_ y una tonta. Y estoy _hagta_.

Él asiente, frunciendo sus rojizas cejas, y se encoge de hombros.

—Pues como acto de rebeldía, deberías probar este helado —te sugiere, acercándote una cucharada de helado de jengibre y arándanos que no puedes rechazar.

—Está… —lo saboreas un poco y te cuesta decidirte si tragártelo o escupirlo; decides lo primero—, está _asquegoso_ …

Bill hace un gesto dramático con el puño, que se lo lleva al pecho como si se clavase un puñal en el corazón.

—Acabas de insultarme con esas dos palabras, que lo sepas —dice muy serio. Te ruborizas.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? Si no te gusta, no tienes por qué disculparte.

Te gustaría poder decirle algo al respecto, pero te callas.

—Por cierto —comienza a decir, cambiando de tema, y de semblante—, me deben días libres en Grigott's y tal vez haga un viaje a Francia. ¿Conoces a alguien que sea de allí? —pregunta, fingiendo seriedad—. O al menos alguien que sepa hablar francés y quiera ser mi guía turístico.

—No se me _ocugge_ a nadie —le contestas, poniendo exageradamente los ojos en blanco—. _Pego_ mis _lugagues favoguitos_ son _Paguís_ y _Notge_ Dame.

—También me gustaría visitar Besançon, que es la ciudad natal de mi escritor muggle favorito.

Frunces el entrecejo. No sabías que le gustara la literatura muggle.

—Puedes _haceg_ un _tour pour tout la France_ , si lo deseas…

—Beber un exquisito vino, comer queso azul y estar acompañado de una chica guapa. No conozco ninguna, pero si quieres puedes acompañarme.

Entrecierras los ojos, sabiendo lo que pretende. Pero, lamentablemente, no te puedes resistir a los encantos de ese adorable hombre. No sabes decirle que no.

Definitivamente, Bill Weasley es tu perdición.


End file.
